look the new girl
by ehy
Summary: Kim Crawford is the new girl at Seaford high, Jack Brewer Seaford high's bad boy . they both meet each other , will they fall in love with each other or hate each other. *KICK* * discontinue*
1. the new girl

**Hi so this is my first story and i hope you like it .**

**KIM POV**

hi my name is Kimberly Crawford but call me kim if you dont want to be killed. i am a third degree black belt in karate . i just moved to seaford because of my dads new job.

KIMBERLY wake up before your late to school! my dad said.

ok dad am awake! i said .

i got ready about 10 minutes tops and am getting ready to skateboard to my new school Seaford high. when i got there i became more nervous and i dont know why this is like my fifth time moving schools. you are wondering shouldn't you be used to it? my answer is no i will never .

i walk inside of seaford high and everyone stop what they were doing and just looked at me but some guys were like..

dang she is hot , she's smokin, or like wanna come home with me tonight. 

i just rolled my eyes and walked until i bumped into someone

"oh my gosh, i am so sorry!" i said.

she said, "no worries am grace "

"im kim".

"are you looking for the office "

"yes can you please help me find it grace".

"sure she said."

10 mintues past and i just left the office with grace .

"ahhhh, i cant believe it we have the same classes together".

_wow she squeals a lot . _I thought.

"yup so should we head to our first class."

"yep leta go."

we went to our first class health with ms.applebaum and it is a chill class until a boy with shaggy brown hair came in .

"mr. jack brewer it nice to see you came to joins us." ms. applebaum.

nice to see you too ms . jack said

can you please sit next to Kimberly please.

ms. applebaum i perfer to be called kim .

ok jack sit behind her please.

jack came and sat behind me.

sup blondie. he winked at me

dont call me blondie it's kim. i said kinda mad

i dont care blondie . he said with a smirked on his face.

_oh god this is gonna be one hell of year. i thought._

**so this is it my first chapter i know kickin'it is a couple years old but i got disney and i started watching it so i hope you keep reading.**


	2. bad boy here he comes

**i do not own kickin'it or its characters**

**i forgot to say it in my first chapter i hope you enjoy the story.**

**JACK POV**

_beep beep beep_

_fuck _. hey im Jack Brewer and i am Seaford high bad boy. i am a third degree black belt in karate. i have my best friend Jerry and he is a green belt in karate. he is like me but he sticks to one girl grace he has a crush on her. but me i get with girls then dump them.

i got ready and went on my motorcycle to school. the first person i saw was jerry.

hey bro. i said

hey my man did you hear about the new girl she is really hot. jerry said

_might use some Brewer magic on the new girl . i thought_

no i haven't dude. i said

well dude i saw her with grace so am going to go so i dont be late to class if. late my mom will take my bike away i cant afford to do that right man. jerry said

ok bro see you at lunch . i said

i head to health class . i was 10 mintues late but who cares right.

mr. jack Brewer nice to see you came to join us. ms applebaum said.

nice to see you to ms. i said

please sit behind Kimberly. ms applebaum said.

ms. applebaum i would be called kim. kim said

_jerry was so right she was gorgeous like blonde beauty. WAIT i am a bad boy i cant like one girl ... she is hot not gorgeous._

sup blondie . i said

dont call me blondie it's kim . she said kinda mad

_wow she can her defend herself i like that in a girl... hold on no nevermind._

i dont care Blondie. i said with a smirk on my face

_this is going to be one hell of a good year. i thought._

**so this my second chapter in jack pov i hope you enjoy it i will try and update am much as i can .**

**nash **


	3. lunch pt 1

**I do not own kickin'it or its characters** **enjoy**

**JACK POV**

i went to my three other classes but bad enough kim wasn't in my morning classes._do not think of kim you are a bad boy , you dont stick to one girl you are player._it was lunch and i was hanging out with jerry and the gang in the cafeteria .

so guys did you see the new girl kim ,she is so hot. brody said

yeah dude she was in my math class . carson said.

**KIM POV**

i was getting out of my last class beforw lunch, math and it was not my favorite class but it is whatever.

i found grace and she was taking me to the cafeteria with her friends. we walked inside the cafeteria and the same thing that happen this morning happen again.

oh now i know why everyone was making comments and whistles. a type of nerd said

guys this is kim, she is new here. grace said

hi am milton this is eddie and jerry and my girlfriend Julie. milton said.

hi. i said

_well i forgot my lunch. i thought_

I'm no

hey guys am going to get lunch i forgot my lunch. i said

ok. everyone said

i got my lunch until some boy came up to me.


	4. lunch pt 2

**i dont own kickin'it or it characters.**

**JACK POV**

kim enter the cafeteria and what i excepted everybody whistling and calling until randy said

bro i bet you 50 dollars if i can charm her on . he said

ok fine but not you give me 100 . i said

deal. randy said

she was heading to the lunch line and she was about to come out .

bro here is your chance . Brody said.

randy went up to her

_let see if he can pull this off. i thought_

**KIM POV**

i got my lunch until this guy came up to me and starting to talk me like in a flirty way so i knew what i was going to do

hey am randy the man of your dreams. he said starting to get closer to me

_ha like in your dreams. i thought_

oh really. i said acting confused

pshh why am i talking to your, you are a blonde. he said annoying that i didnt get it

_did he just said that girl you get him. i thought_

i went up to them in a flirty way

can you do me one little favor babe. i said

sure babe. he said

i gave him my tray then kick him and flip him. i pinned him and i said .

thanks for thw favor babe i hope we can do this again.

everyone in the cafeteria started laughing and some people said

dang i knew we was going to get rejected but not like that .

momma got muscle.

that made her more hot.

i went back to my table and everyone looked at me at shock.

what ? i said

you have to join our dojo you are amazing

Milton said.

thanks i sure i will. i said

**JACK POV**

dang i knew he was going to get rejected but not like that. i think kim knows karate and i like that.

bro now you have to give me 100 dollars. i said

fine. randy said and gave me a 100

the bell rang telling us that lunch is over .

_i think kim is the one am been looking for, she knows karate or something like that and she can stand up to her self. i think i need to find a way to make her my girlfriend. i thought_

_** hi guys thx so much for reading and i will try to update at least one or two time a week because of school.**_

_**Nash**_


	5. partners

**i dont own kickin'it or it characters**

**JACK POV**

am in history now and i was thinking , how to get kim in my good side until the teacher said

mr.brewer you have dentention today afterschool.

ok whatever. i said

okay class we have a group assignment and i will pick partners, the assignment is about your past or history know about each more.

_oh great here comes another girl that doesn't care about the project. _i thought.

she calls all partners

tiffany and jacob

olivia and leo

jake and vanessa

brody and lindsey

jerry and grace

jack and kim

_yes am partners with kim this can be the way to get her in good side. i thought_

**KIM POV**

now am in history i really hate this subject and also i have it with jack so doesn't make it any better until i heard the teacher talk about some assignment that we had to do i didnt pay attention to the names of partner until i heard

jerry and grace

i looked at grace and she had a look that she just wanted to kill herself then i wanted to kill myself

jack and kim

that it class your dismissed. she said

jack came up to me and said

so kim my house or yours.

your house. i said

i just left ,i really didn't want to do this but to great my dream career .

_i hope this doesn't turn into disaster. i thought_. and headed to drama class.

**hey sorry i havent post in a month, i been so focused on basketball , dance and school. so i hoping next week i will Update again.**

**nash**


	6. joining the dojo

**i do not own kickin it characters or the show.****please enjoy the story****KIM POV**so my dream career is being an actress. i love transforming into a different person , so that why drama is my favorite class.

i walkes into that class and the first thing i see is brewer. _great my favorite class is ruined but am not letting him ruin it. _as i thought. and also the only seat i find is next to jack so now i hate my life. he looks at me and says

look who it is blondie

dont call me blondie it kim

whatever blondie who house mine or yours.

why

the assignment

_fuck . i thought_your house

after that the class was great just what ruined it for me was brewer

* * *

it is the end of the school day finally and. heading to the mall to get something to eat because am straving . i went to this place called fafael phils and i saw grace,miltion, Julie, jerry , and eddie .

hey guys i said

hey kim . all of them said until

hey kim our dojo is across from quad do you wanna check it out. eddie said then i said

sure. 

we started heading over there but first i got some thing to eat i mean the food wasnt the best but it was good.

we walked in but i saw this man child that was kicking the food machine

grace whispered in my ear

he's are sensi don't judge yet

oh ok

_ok i never_ _in a million years i would thought he is s sensi_

rudy. grace said

hey guys who this.

this is kim she wants to join the dojo .

hi kim do you have any experience in karate. he said very professionally _ are yoyou shocked. not really_

yes i do am a third degree black belt. i said casually

everyone looked at me like i was joking

what . i said

rudy runs to a room i think that his office and gives me a gi and a black belt

and runs back

Milton said he is just shocked but your in the dojo now

yeah . i said

**hey guys thanks for reading my story am think about doing another story about dancing bit imagine kim can dance comment if i should do it bye . i will be updating more because of the coronavirus (covid-19) and am stuck at home so bye**

**nash**


End file.
